


Naturally

by loveiscosmicsin



Series: Eclipse (Plays with Canon and Non-Canon) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Spoilers, Gen, Glompto - Freeform, IgNoct, M/M, Married IgNoct, Older chocobros, married older ignoct, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Noctis had been acting strangely. Ignis wants to investigate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation I had with @letshareapapou about Noctis smelling like cinnamon from a conditioner and Ignis stroking Noctis’ beard, should it be long, a five o'clock shadow, or clean shaven, he loves the feeling. Led us to writing this together. You get the feeling that this is IgNoct, right? Tagging this as FFXV spoilers, just in case. I haven’t played the game yet.

Ignis had his suspicions.

With every swift kiss that felt a little more impersonal than the last, Ignis felt that Noctis was concealing something. Their intimate moments were brief and when the advisor asked the king about it, he was evasive. Even during sex, there was a distance the king maintained. It was a divide that grew deeper over a matter of weeks.

Between honeyed exchanges that were undeniably affectionate beyond belief, Noctis was definitely concealing something. Ignis hoped his husband would come clean before he found out. His vision may not be intact, but it wouldn’t stop him attaining perspective on the matter.

The last personal conversation they had was when Ignis made a comment about Noctis in dire need of a good shave. Since then, Noctis restrained Ignis’ hands whenever they attempted to touch his face. It was refreshing witnessing his lover’s dominant side, but how it was executed repeatedly even outside the bedroom concerned the advisor.

So Ignis did something he rarely did: he went to Prompto.

“Is Noctis alright?” He questioned when he found the gunner. Straight to the point, it was horrifying enough to have to ask the younger man. This situation equally was frustrating and exhausting. He knew Noctis like the back of his hand, but it had been so long since he’d seen it, maybe he missed something. Ignis had long gotten past his vision, he’d hope Noctis had too.

“Hey, hey, you look as pale as a ghost. Here.” Prompto gripped his shoulders and pushed him gently into something soft. A chair.

Ignis let out a shaky breath. “Is Noctis all right?” He repeated firmly.

“Am I missing something here?” Prompto patted at the advisor’s arms. “Noct’s fine. He’s the same veggie-hater, fishing otaku, and all-round fearless hero we’re always known.”

“Prompto,” Ignis swallowed his pride before continuing, “how is he physically? Does he appear gaunt or…” The advisor cut himself off. Well, stamina wasn’t applicable in the inquiry. He could testify this. Noctis was a very attentive lover that it was a miracle that Ignis could even remember his name afterwards. He realized Prompto was expecting him to finish his sentence. “Has he been acting strangely as of late?”

“Um…”

“Keep in mind, I can tell if you’re lying.” Ignis took the blond’s face in his hands. The younger man, alarmed, jumped as though he had been scalded.

“Ahh! I’m feeling so attacked right now! Is this… is this an interrogation?”

“If you feel that way, it means you know something.” Ignis pushed. Contrary to his rough words, he gently swept his fingers over the blond’s brow. It furrowed then stretched back.

“I don’t know anything, I swear!” Ignis felt his friend’s eye twitch. The pit in his stomach grew.

“There’s something. Prompto, I need you to—”

“Hey, paws off the merchandise.” A playful growl demanded.

“Gladio!” Prompto exclaimed in relief, leaning out of Ignis’ reach. The advisor’s hands lingered for a moment before Ignis dropped them, a bit defeated.

“If you want to play with my toys, all ya gotta do is ask, Iggy.” Gladio joked, voice close.

“Hey,” The blond sputtered, “I’m not a toy!” There was a wet smacking sound, Prompto squeaking after so Ignis could only assume it a kiss and Gladio reaching where he shouldn’t in polite company. Blindness was a mercy from witnessing public displays of affection.

The advisor cleared his throat. A light blush working over his face. “Apologies, Prompto. I shouldn’t have done that without permission from you first.”

“It’s okay,” the livewire laughed, “Wouldn’t  be much of an interrogation then.”

“An interrogation?” Gladio asked, sounding surprised. “What did you do now?” He groaned.

“Nothing!” Prompto yelled, his voice softening after, “But I think the cat’s outta the bag on Noct.”

“Oh, so he knows? Probably a bit mad, huh?”

“Do you know something, Gladio?” Ignis turned his head to where the Shield stood. “I’m… baffled by his behavior. When I try to figure him out, he’s already out of my reach.”

“Really? What’s so strange about it to you, Iggy? Trouble in paradise?”

Ignis’ face heated up. “No, he’s proven himself to be an exemplary husband. But I sense something wrong. I don’t question his love for me, but…”

“Did you talk to him about it?”

“I couldn’t ask without evidence and notion alone are inadequate.” Ignis let out a gasp. A finger jabbed the center of his forehead.

“Careful. You’re gonna get worry lines over nothing.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and swatted Gladiolus away with a frustrated sound. “If I don’t have them by now, that is. Between the three of you—” Prompto made a hurt sound and demanded to know why he was lumped next to Gladiolus and Noctis, “I should be gray and balding by now.”

“Trust me, there’s plenty of hair to go around.” Ignis could hear the smile in the Shield’s voice. He sat back and massaged his temples. “What does everyone know that I can’t yet? I don’t recall any birthdays, holidays, or anniversaries approaching us.” He looked up at them, a milky eye pleading. “What is wrong with my husband?”

A hand curled over his face. Ignis jumped as lips kissed the large scar that fused one eye shut. The air smelled of cinnamon, already unraveling the tension.

“Specs, I’m fine.”

Ignis made a wounded sound. Noctis shushed him quietly, lips resting lightly against his temple. There was something off about it but Ignis couldn’t place.

“Hey guys, give a sec.” The king said, there was a shuffling noise, metal jangling.  
“Course.” Gladiolus huffed and footsteps echoed away, and out the door.

Noctis sighed. “I didn’t mean to worry you, I honestly didn’t think you’d react so strongly.”

“You’ve been pulling away, Noctis. How should I react?”

“I know. I know. Shh. It’s not anything serious. It’s, umm…” Noctis chuckled, sounding embarrassed. He took Ignis hand in his and pressed it against an unruly texture, “I, uh, surprise?”

Ignis’ hand curled into something rough, coarse. It was too low to be what he thought. Perhaps the king took a knee. The sensation familiar sensation, but it was undeniable that it was facial hair.

“A beard?” Ignis’ voice went high, immediately he cleared his throat, embarrassed at the sound.

Noctis huffed out a surprised laugh. “Yeah, that’s me you’re touching.” As Ignis’ other hand joined in stroking along the king’s scruffy jawline, Noctis raised his chin. “I kind of felt like growing it, but I didn’t think you’ll approve. You said it bothered you.”

Ignis frowned. “What bothered me was the grief you put me through.” The pads of his thumbs tapped the corner of Noctis’ lips. “It’s soft. You’ve groomed it.”

“Well, I couldn’t risk giving you rug burn until it’s at a length I want it.” Noctis replied, kissing his fingers. “It was really hard not kissing you…” His tone grew more husky by the moment. “Especially when you make that face…”

Ignis pensively ran his fingers over the beard. The strong, defined features that he committed to memory remained, the beard was something he have to adjust to. The texture was pleasant to the touch, albeit poked at his skin. He pondered if Noctis had gray roots now. Touch alone cannot tell him this. However, Noctis hadn’t fallen from grace, he was eternally handsome.

“Ignis?”

“I like it. I suppose I was wrong in suggesting you shave it off.”

Noctis smirked. “If it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t going to.”

“Of course you wouldn’t. That’s simply who you are.”

“Hey… While you’re at it, can you scratch my beard?”

Ignis sighed, deciding to humor his husband. “Here?”

“Yeah… No. A little to the left… No… Too far. Lower. To the right a bit. Right there. Yes.” He moaned.

“You’re equivalent to a dog, Noct.” Ignis laughed softly, catching Noctis under the chin.

“Oh yeah? Want me to pant and kick my leg up to?” Noctis challenged, no doubt prepared to carry out that promise.

“You already drool over me, love. Does this make a difference?” Ignis shifted his hand to where Noctis turned his head.

“You got my spot!” The king declared and elated foot stomping echoed the room.


End file.
